Tonight is the Night
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: The birth of Naruto, and before. [Kyuubi X Yondaime Yaoi Double PoV spoilers]


Somethin I've been working on for a loooong time. The original was amazing, but my computer ate it, so I had to start over. It's a little rushed, but what the hell. It's really long as it is. And I think I died a little. No one likes this pairing, but it's seriously my OTP. Hurray for contributions to an unknown fandom! GOOD JOB!

---

"...It's either you, or your village."

God, could his eyes be anymore demanding?

I only stared at him, wind whistling in my ears softly. For a moment, I thought it was his horrid voice making that sound, but my relief was bittersweet, as he continued his bargain. His bright, bright tails flickered behind him, and besides the moon, it was our only light source. In the dimly cast shadows across his tan skin, his bubbly orange ears twitched atop his red head and his clawed fingers jerked in lack of action.

"...It's a great deal, if you choose the correct option," he growled in his loud and commanding timbre, fangs clacking as he spoke in that foreign tongue. He obviously didn't use this human form often, seeing as he couldn't even speak correctly yet.

"...Otherwise, the option that provides more in your favor," I countered, trying to hide the nervous shaking in my legs. This demon's chakra was getting to my senses and making me a little dizzy; never had I seen such power.

"You catch on quickly, Hokage-kun," he grinned, flawless fangs gnashing happily, "But...Even if you are selfless enough to sacrifice yourself for your village, or selfish enough to let me destroy it, I win either way."

His snide truth almost made me want to spit at him. No one talked that way to a Hokage...Especially using such an endearing nickname for his desires. I shrunk into myself, shoulders shrugging and glaring at him as well as I could with such normally kind blue eyes. I watched as his orange ears flattened and crackled in the hissing wind.

"Come now, Hokage-kun, don't look at me like that," he groaned sadly, "It's ruining your pretty little face."

I was slightly taken aback, but kept my eyes trained and my body language battle ready, even as he hopped off my balcony and stepped toward me.

"...I will not sacrifice my village," I started strongly, making the demon stop, "And if I must, I will defend it. Do you intend to kill me? Kidnap me for ransom?"

The Kyuubi's shoulders dropped and he heaved a tremendous sigh.

"...Hokage-kun, you didn't think that out before you said it, did you? What would a demon...Excuse me, the Nine Tails, demon of ALL demons, want with human currency? And what good would your death do?"

His friendly demeanor was slowly catching me off guard. I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment; I really didn't think it out. Seeing his large pearl fangs bared in a half-faced grin only added salt to my wounds.

"...Hokage-kun, your face is even more beautiful when it's red!"

It was then that I finally faltered, straightening and jerking my arms to my side.

"Do you realize what you are saying, demon?" My voice was small and weak now, so it only made his smile that much more demeaning.

"I'm quite aware, Hokage-kun...But back to business."

At that, he launched himself at me, movement damn near impossible to parry. I dodged at his first offense only because his attack was apparent in direction and the bright tails behind him were like a warning flare. Unfortunately, his foot work was undeniably swift and in one quick jerk of his lithe body, he was around and facing me again, pushing me back.

Even as the "Yellow Flash", matching this creature in speed looked close to impossible.

Unleashing bubbling red chakra from the palms of his large crude hands, he sent it towards me with a few timed punches. Too fast to react, I was only given a second to watch as it came hurdling towards me. But in this second, I realized it was getting less ominous the more distance it traveled, and when it reached me, it was nothing but a gust of hot wind:

An extremely strong gust.

I was sent sailing through my large bedroom only to hit my bed and skid slightly in the soft sheets, wrinkling them with the force of the fall. The demon was on me in a second, hollowly black sclera drawing me into a nightmare, red slit pupils burning the blood in my veins. His grin had grown feral, yet it still held onto the childish aspects. His talons clipped my jaw and forced me to lock onto those pools of death.

"...Do you realize the severity of this deal?" he whispered, clacking teeth still sounding. Slowly, god, so slowly, did I feel those dangerous hands fiddling with the collar of my jounin, pulling at the zipper ever so softly. I felt my throat tighten as his whole self turned suggestive, tails curling and his naked hips rolling. His nakedness did not bother me when he first leapt onto my balcony in the middle of the night and found me stargazing. He was, of course, a demon, and I immediately assumed he wasn't used to wearing clothes, so it didn't faze him. But now, as he blew hot growled breath in my ear and was slowly wedging himself between my knees, I gave notice. I could barely open my mouth to resist.

"De...Demon! What is this you're doing?" I all but shouted. He gave a purr and rolled his hips again; I tried not to look down at them.

"...This...Is why I want you, Hokage-kun."

I heard myself let out a gasp in the sound of a choke. Kyuubi's eyes grew narrow and serious, so I had to keep down my anxiety.

"...I do not wish to kidnap you; I do not wish to kill you...Far from it. There is only one Nine Tails in this world, and I wish to fix that..."

I felt my mouth fall open quietly, staring up at the creature holding me down submissively.

"...You must bear me a son."

Courageously gathering enough strength, I shoved the creature off me with a loud cry. He stumbled back a bit, but gathering his composure, he stared at me strangely. I panted out my fright and shock, sitting at the foot of my bed and catching myself.

"...What did you just say?" I whispered. He stood in the balcony window, wind still hissing as the moonlight behind him lit his left side, one fang glistening in a smile and one eye twinkling in mischief.

"...You must bear me a son." Hearing my breath hitch in understanding, he continued. "...If you comply with my demands, I will spare your village. Do not fear; I will not force you to do anything. But I will be here at midnight, every night, to see if you are ready to mate with me. If you think you can deny me every time, after a full month, I will destroy your precious village...And if you're still wondering of the physical demands for this, I can easily rearrange your organs."

Still letting it sink in, I could barely understand what he was still saying. But finding my voice, I asked my last question of that encounter.

"...Why me? Why not a woman? Why go to all this trouble?" His smile this time threw me; His fangs were not bared in happiness, it was merely his pink lips stretched warmly across his face.

"...Because Hokage-kun is prettier than any female I've ever seen."

Before I could protest my mouth was hungrily violated by the fox, swallowing anything I could have said. His sharp fangs chewed at my tender lips for a moment, drawing blood, before his tongue swept across them in apology. He released me with a sloppy smack and one last Cheshire grin.

"...Good bye, Hokage-kun. I will see you this night."

Orange tails curled over me before disappearing, leaving me eerily cold. My jaw was shaking, and I feared I had permanently lost my voice.

I feared the fox must have sucked it from my stolen breath.

---

"...Don't I at least get a safe word?"

"...A safe word?" he questioned. I gave him a curt nod and a quick explanation.

"A word that will automatically make you stop your...Ministrations." I felt him grin against my collarbone, and I shivered.

"Why can't you just say 'stop'?" I frowned, scooting away so I could glare up at red eyes.

"Because knowing you, you would just keep going."

"Hokage-kun! I'm offended!"

"Well you should be, you ruthless demon...As it goes, I think 'demon' should be a fine safe word." The crestfallen look in those strange eyes was a sign of victory.

"How cruel, Hokage-kun! You use that word too often for me to take it seriously! Not only that, I was hoping you would talk dirty to me; Scream for me my title."

A resounding slap met his face, and upon seeing my blood red face, he broke out in booming laughter. Kyuubi was not taking any part of the situation seriously.

"Don't you dare say such things to me!" I cried out angrily, his laughter fizzling down to a snicker, "If you only plan on having a child with me, at least don't try to make me withdraw my decision and let my village fall!"

I pushed him off me, and in his awkward human body, he crouched on the hard wood floor at the foot of my bed. I made a move towards my discarded clothes, but his voice halted me.

"I apologize." I stared at him warily, fingers retreating from the fabrics.

"...For what?" I asked. I was cross with the beast, and wanted him to say it!

"...I do not wish for you to withdraw your decision. I apologize for my brash and crude behavior. Please allow me to attempt once more."

I watched him thoughtfully. His usually foolhardy face now serious, he waited patiently for my acceptance. I shifted in the silk sheets of my bed.

"...You're...Not just being polite so you can...?" I didn't want to finish that question in fate of his glowering face. I saw it lighten, even as the moon was hidden by gray clouds.

"...I want you to stay."

I didn't say anything after that, feeling my heart ripple in my chest uncomfortably. As I saw his unusual face come closer to mine, the pounding of the organ became fiercer, and I found it hard to breathe. His hands crawled up my bare thighs like sharp spiders and his deadly mouth sucking in my harsh breath, and then...

"-Demon."

He stopped on cue, all motions ceased. His red eyes glistened as the moon shone through the balcony once again, only then realizing the pitter-patter of rain on the windows. Quiet at first, but slowly growing heavy and loud, neither of us made a sound for a long moment.

"...Have I done something wrong?" he whispered barely above the rain. My mouth hung agape, and finding my heart near bursting from my chest at the sound of his pained and quiet voice, I brought my hand over it to try and keep it silent. His bubbling orange ears perked slightly, and his head tilted closer.

"...Are you frightened? Is that why your heart beats so loudly?" His hot breath hit my lips, and I inhaled it sharply, shaking.

"...I am not afraid...It's your..." He stared at me, shifting in between my legs.

"...What of me are you afraid of?" I blinked as the moon disappeared behind gloomy weather again, rain becoming that much louder and crushing.

"...Your voice," I whispered, heart panging again as his long ears twitched in confusion.

"...Voice?" he echoed. I nodded lightly, looking his face over as that blasted moon came back, lighting his face eerily.

"...It's getting to me." A short silence followed that, and seeing as the moon still held over the sky, his face lit up in another Cheshire grin. Another twinge of the heart left me confused and pained, because he hadn't said anything, and yet just looking at him left my heart screaming for him.

"...So this is what you humans call love?" he asked, and the clacking of his fangs mimicked the sound of raindrops on the window. Ignoring my traitorous heart, I frowned.

"...If that's what you'd like to call it. I'd classify this as 'sacrifice for a better cause' or 'violation'." He only began to laugh, and my heart gave its final bang before it lodged itself in my throat. His voice, and that happy face, made me all but melt in his strong fake arms.

"...Would it be alright if I called it 'love', then?" he asked, holding me to him tightly as his long forgotten tails flickered to life, and flailed crazily about him. I sighed into his cheek.

"...You have no right to any emotions, beast." He only grinned wider.

"...So then it is okay, since I'm a demon and therefore illegitimate?"

I looked him over one last time. Those piercing eyes pulled me into the hollow black around that deep red blotch, and his claws were slowly working themselves into my memory banks.

"...Yeah," I gave him. He straightened for a moment before stroking my shoulder slowly with fleshy fingers, being careful of his claws. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see those damned eyes get through me any further.

"...Hokage-kun..." he whispered, but I slowly shook my head.

"...I'm ready," I whispered in reply, feeling the rain outside wash over my voice. Almost immediately, Kyuubi gripped me with all his demon strength to his chest, nipping lightly at my neck.

"...Gods, Hokage-kun...To hear those words..."

_This heart can't be lying, can it?_ I asked myself, tilting my neck for his access. The feeling of him like this, touching me like this, was all the truth my heart could bare.

And that night, not many could hear the screams through the storm. No one heard the ecstasy in the two voices, the submissive cries of pleasure or the animalistic howl of a job well done. The village of Konoha lay dormant in slumber, as their Yondaime paid a price damn near too hefty. The demon held no shame, as his great voice rang out in the Hokage mansion, bringing the other voice to the same volume if not louder. The demon prided himself over his stamina and his ability to please his newfound mate, and the Yondaime paid dearly for this as well. This was the night he had lost his virginity, and it was the night that their son was conceived: Forgetting this night was out of the question.

---

Morning after.

The two words that I thought I'd never have to describe; the two words that were so far from my thoughts, I couldn't even begin to try to think of what it could mean.

But there I was, wedged between a demon and a mattress, a predicament no one would have thought of much less found themselves in. It wasn't very uncomfortable at first: His tails twitched once in a while, and a quiet contented purr rumbled away in his throat. He was very warm as well, but seeing as he was a fire demon, it wasn't surprising. Though all of these things held me to my pleasant position, the throbbing was almost unbearable. Sex with the beast was exactly what was expected: Rough, painful, and seemingly endless. The look on his face during it revealed pride and overflowing joy; he couldn't be happier to be doing that to me.

"..._You're_..._You're going to be heavy_..._With my child!_"

I shuddered violently at the recollection of last night. He, knowing my weakness for his foreign voice, would whisper sweet words into my ear. He'd moan promises, and things he'd plan to do with me, while he managed to make me feel like never before.

"..._Fill you with my seed!_"

The shudder stirred the fox above me, his tails flaring brightly again as he lifted his head from my chest groggily.

"Hmmm?" he groaned out with sleepy red eyes. I stared up at him and would have greeted him, or at least insulted him, had my voice not been taken from me. Kyuubi grinned tiredly.

"Lost your voice? I wouldn't really be surprised, the way you screamed for me."

Again, though this time, I shifted to shove him off, only to give a warbled cry of pain. Everything was hurting!

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Hokage-kun!" he cooed, holding me down to the bed as I writhed painfully, "Your body is under my jutsu!"

I tried to stop moving, but it hurt too much for me to lie down and take it. I grabbed onto his arms for emotional support, trying to quell a scream as a few stray tears raced their way down my cheeks. I felt his clawed hands flow through my blonde hair, breath in my ear again.

"Shhhh, shh, Hokage-kun..." he whispered, licking off my tears with his rough cat-like tongue. I choked out a gasp for air as he nuzzled the side of my head. It felt like...Well, my organs had rearranged themselves. Or at least, felt like they were exploding one by one until all that was left was a body full of gore. I took a few shaky breaths only to feel my lungs become disobedient. Clawing at the demon on me felt good only until the blood blossomed from his strong arms, and then I lost interest in my pang of guilt. But his wounds only sizzled to a close, and the only evidence was the few drops of blood left on the inside of his elbow. He looked down at me staring at it as the shock only added to my hurried breathing.

"...If it makes you feel better, you can scratch me again," he whispered in my ear huskily. I took a moment for air so I could reply.

"I don't want to," my raspy raw voice answered, "Hurting you...won't make me feel better..."

He slowly let a smile come to his lips as he kissed me with them. I opened my mouth for him, and he gladly took what was offered. I felt a hand slither down to my stomach, and as soon as I did, a crackling sound echoed. He detached his mouth from mine so he could show me the bright red demon seal just below my ribs. It was apparently hot, as his hand was starting to char. His Cheshire cat grin lit up before my eyes, just as his own narrowed in deep onyx and crimson colors.

"...Here is your son," he told me. I couldn't exactly say anything, I couldn't exactly think, either. But there it was: The proof that I was going to have a child. Even though I never wanted it in the first place, and even though I was going to torture myself for even conceiving it with this creature...

It was my son.

Despite the pain, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his broad collarbone. He was taken aback by my forwardness, but then again, I hadn't played along with him until this point. But knowing now that he helped me create this child, I had to give him credit.

Strong arms returned the embrace, though careful of my condition and the life pressed between us. I gave a sob that not even his big sensitive ears could hear, and lost myself to him, not minding the immoral acts and sins I had just committed and were still committing.

With big tan arms around me, I could care less.

---

The next day, Kyuubi didn't visit me. I realized that he had gotten what he wanted, and he wouldn't visit me at midnight to ask for it anymore.

"_I'll return to you_," he told me the night before, kissing me with such vigor, I expected him to have me again. But his fire disappeared, and I waited.

I waited the whole night, listening for his deep foreign voice beckoning to me. All I heard was the crickets crying and the wind hissing, no fires, no demons. I waited until the morning sun peeked over the Hokage Monument, my own young face set in stone. Its hollow expression was washed over in shadows, and I buried my own fleshy face in my hands in frustrated shame. My trust was misplaced.

I waited the next day as well. I stood there on that balcony all night, even when my legs grew too weak to stand and my son protested my lack of sleep and proper nutrition, seeing as I had stopped eating too. I threw up countless times that night and into the morning as well, until I had nothing in my body to regurgitate, not even acid. My whole body hurt, but not as bad as my heart did.

By the third day and no sign of the Kyuubi, I gave up on hope. I chided myself angrily; it was my fault for putting forth emotion toward the beast in the first place. I was only doing this for my village; not for myself. But my son protested, sending a wave of nausea straight to my stomach. After throwing up for the billionth time, I decided to come clean to the village. I couldn't hide it forever, and having locked myself in my quarters ever since the conception, they must have been worried, if anything.

But first, to my son's godfather.

---

"...You shouldn't joke about that, kid," he grumbled, glancing at me warily. I pursed my lip, feeling my son protest again. Jiraiya was drenched in cheap perfume and alcohol, and my sensitive stomach wailed at the smell. I heaved forward a little, but I knew I hadn't eaten anything all day, so nothing came but a sickening gag. Jiraiya came closer to look me over, but the smell only worsened it, so I pushed him away, gagging breathlessly. He leaned away, staring at me.

"So...You aren't joking," he mumbled, watching still as I tried to hold it back only to give a hiccup-like gasp. After the queasiness settled, I was shaking with lack of steadiness, knees wobbling as they do after vomiting, even while sitting. I gave a weak nod, leaning my head against the bar table.

"Did you even think about the consequences, you stupid kid?" he asked angrily, "What if the baby is just like the fox?"

"...He promised," I whispered tiredly, my resolve failing. I felt my eyes sting, and hot tears rolled down my face onto the table, gasping for air quietly. Jiraiya was obviously caught off guard, because he didn't say anything to me for a long moment.

"...Hey, hey...Don't be like this, kid," he said quietly, aging face wrinkled. I knew I was being stupid, crying like that, but I hadn't let anything out since then and it was finally too much.

"...He promised he'd come _back!_" I cried out, shaking hands making their way to my face, pooling tears in my palms, "He _promised_!!"

I spent the rest of the day with my old sensei, crying like no tomorrow and then some. He didn't once leave me alone, didn't once stop staying it was going to be okay. He even promised to love my son like he would his own, train him like he did me; I didn't believe him, but it made me feel better, hearing him say it.

Days passed, and after my episode with Jiraiya, I didn't think about Kyuubi as much. It hurt when I couldn't sleep at night, my body having adjusted to his nightly visits, and him not being there. I couldn't even stargaze anymore, because of my memories on that balcony. It hurt so much; I had to actually sleep in a different room. My dreams weren't helping either.

As weeks came as well, I could finally stop thinking of him altogether. But there was the one little reminder of him that I couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard I tried: And that was my son. His presence had become even more obvious, my stomach bloating to accommodate his tiny little body. It wasn't a very big belly, and I worried about the baby being dangerously underweight. I could actually understand that; the only food I could eat without blowing chunks was ramen, and it wasn't very healthy. Jiraiya tried adding vegetables to it, but the baby wouldn't have it, and I had my head hovering over the toilet bowl all day. From the love the baby had for ramen, Jiraiya thought about naming him Naruto. I didn't find it funny.

Months came and went, and it was undeniable of my "illness". Sarutobi was kind enough to take over my position secretly; it was no big deal for him, seeing as he had been Hokage for years, a few more months couldn't hurt. I could no longer go out with my genin team or visit Obito's memorial stone. But Rin and Kakashi visited me often, bringing me more sickening amounts of ramen and asking me all kinds of tantalizing questions about the baby. Kakashi seemed the most interested, while Rin was firmly denial, being a medical ninja. The boy would always poke and prod at my stomach, always wanting to touch it. Once, the baby kicked Kakashi square in the ear when he leaned in for a listen, and Kakashi wasn't one to let it go. He never tried to listen again.

The time was approaching, and the anxiety was going straight to my nerves. Thoughts of Kyuubi kept popping into my head, making me nervous and angry and depressed. Jiraiya warned me about hurting my son like that, and at this point, it wasn't a risk I was willing to take: I settled on anger.

Pain; and lots of it. I had only trusted Tsunade, the godmother of my baby, to go through with the surgery. She was so frightened when I asked her, her experience with medicine not being a good one after the Great War and the death of Dan and Nawaki. She insured me I would die by her hands, but I calmed her and gave her hope and trust, things that had been easily taken from me before. And she finally agreed.

All I could feel was pain and blood pooling at my hands. Tsunade had not given me enough anesthesia, and I had woken up before it was over. Tsunade, of course, began to have a nervous breakdown, saying she had killed me. She cried and cried, but I just held her hand, trying not to break it as the pain worsened, and the blood continued to flow. I was thankful for Jiraiya being there to help, or else Tsunade would have been going crazy over the blood. Needless to say, the wailing of my son was beautiful to my ears, and I focused on his strong voice as Tsunade stitched me back up as quickly as she could with tears in her honey eyes and a smile on her red plump lips, telling me my baby was loud and annoying. Jiraiya agreed, holding my son in his big arms and cooing at it. My son's lungs were made of steel, and nothing could make him quiet his screaming. After Tsunade finished, Jiraiya slipped the baby in my tired arms and it immediately shushed. I smirked as best I could at Jiraiya, who only shrugged and tried to look away.

The baby's face was adorned with three straight lines on each cheek, little fox whiskers to remind me of his father. Not being disheartened, I cuddled into his blonde peach fuzz hair and kissed him, a weak sigh blowing from between my lips onto him.

Happy birthday, my baby.

---And now...---

"...So where is he?"

I watched as he stirred from his sleep. I couldn't see you anywhere, so I asked your mother again.

"Where is heeeee?" I hissed from the balcony. His big blue eyes opened to stare at me blankly, and then angrily. I tossed a pillow at me, but I could only assume he was still weak from your birth, so it didn't reach me.

"Go away, you beast," he growled. The yondaime looked angry, an emotion I had never seen on him truly. Your mother was one of kindness, and I was blessed to have him as a mate. But I could see his stubbornness was too overbearing.

"I won't ask you again, Hokage-kun," I said, slipping off the balcony to stalk toward him. He stiffened and frowned; he was defenseless and he knew it.

"You can't have him!" he shouted from his bed. He couldn't very well stand, having only birthed you hours beforehand. I stopped to look him over; he was so scared. I grinned at him, and he only grew more so.

"...Really now?" I purred, "Then should I destroy the village looking for him?"

He didn't answer, but I could hear why.

Your cries were so loud, nothing else needed to be said. You had a little cradle made of rawhide in the corner, and I could see your whiskers twitch as you screamed.

I turned to the yondaime and smiled; he gave me a horrified stare.

I would have made a grab for you, had it not been for your stupid godfather. He came bursting in with one of his idiotic toad jutsu and it sidetracked me long enough for him to steal you and your mother away. They thought they had gotten away, but I showed them. This human form was annoying anyway.

In my original form, I went trouncing through your stupid village looking for you all, not minding who I stepped on. I was just about to set fire to the whole thing when your mother gave his final stand.

He had summoned Gamabunta, the toad that rivaled me in sheer size. I didn't know why, exactly. My teeth and claws could have taken him out in a second. But I gave charge, crushing buildings in my stead, howling in the midnight moon, and went for the kill. So what if I loved him; he was stupid enough to think he could defeat me.

And thinking that was in fact _my_ downfall.

He used every last ounce of strength to seal me within you, killing himself in the process. The village said it was honorable, but I thought it was foolish. Who would do that? Why couldn't he just give me what I wanted...?

"...Why did you want me?" Naruto asked, eyes trained to my own. I sighed a heavy sigh.

"...It was really just an excuse to mate with the yondaime," I confessed, tails twitching. The blonde boy stroked the bars of my cage lightly, shifting his eyes from it to me warily.

"...You loved him, then?" he asked quietly. I scowled.

"Fox demons don't love," I answered quickly, growing impatient with my son. He scoffed at me with a smile that reminded me too much of his mother.

"Well, there was a reason you wanted to have sex with dad besides the obvious. You wanted a kid." He grinned as he rapped at the bars some more, seeing if his blonde head could fit between them. "You loved him lots."

"You insolent little...I can't believe you share my DNA," I growled. He grinned again, jumping excitedly and grabbing at the cell bars still.

"Well, most people don't have giant fox demons for dads. Everyone's gonna be so jealouuus!" he shouted happily. I groaned, lying down to sleep.

"I don't know where you get those lungs from," I admitted grumpily, keeping an eye on my son. He laughed heartily, pulling at the bars some more. His big blue eyes remained nostalgic, and his smile brought back painful memories.

"It was the ramen, wasn't it!? That stuff is freaking magical!"

I huffed and turned away from the protesting teenager behind me. I regretted ever having him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you ignore me!"

I wasn't going to say he was just like his mother; knowing him, he'd laugh. Looking at him with his sapphire eyes and his bright blonde hair hurt. But having him there was like having the yondaime back:

"Hey! Stupid fox!"

...Just like his mother...

- Owari -


End file.
